This invention relates generally to bulk material containers and more particularly to a new and novel bulk material container comprising an exterior body and an interior body with stress reduction means formed on the interior body and with separation means provided between the bodies to provide increased protection from punctures and to provide for expansion of the products packaged within the interior body.
In the packaging of magnesium salt coated granules or other petrochemicals or granular products requiring moisture resistance in domestic or export use, the container utilized may weigh as much as 2,000 lbs. or more and may be stacked at least 3 high in a warehouse, yard storage, and dock storage. When stacked in this manner at these weights, it can be seen that the container must withstand pressures of stacking which can be extremely high. In addition, the container must be designed for protection from punctures from the exterior of the container and the container must be designed so that expansion of the products contained within the package does not damage the package especially when stacked as before mentioned.
Many designs have been incorporated in attempts to provide all of the features desired with the various designs meeting with limited success over the years.
Other prior art methods utilized 50 lb. bags being shrink wrapped to a pallet which exposed the product contained within the bags to storage and material handling damage.